


Несравнимые потери и приобретения

by Greenmusik



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2019 || внеконкурс [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Incest, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, mention of felching
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: инцест, секс с использованием посторонних предметов, элементы BDSM, упоминание фельчинга, отложенный оргазм, полупубличный секс.





	Несравнимые потери и приобретения

**Author's Note:**

> инцест, секс с использованием посторонних предметов, элементы BDSM, упоминание фельчинга, отложенный оргазм, полупубличный секс.

Они меняются. В детстве — нелюбимой едой и сладостями за столом, потом, когда не видятся от каникул до каникул, новостями и тем, как скучали. Позже, когда Ньют догоняет Тесея в росте, он перестаёт донашивать за братом, и они просто меняются одеждой иногда, хотя это больше выглядит так, будто у них общий гардероб. Они меняются девушками с лёгкостью, которой сами от себя не ожидали. Когда об этом узнают девушки, достаётся обоим, конечно.  
  
Иногда, когда они устают от рутины, они меняются фляжками с оборотным, и тогда Ньют, как, например, сегодня, гоняет авроров, а Тесей чихает от архивной пыли. Впрочем, это не единственные роли, которые они примеряют по-очереди.  
  
Ньют в который раз за день поднимает взгляд на часы. Ему кажется, что каждая минута его пребывания в этом кабинете растянулась как минимум втрое. Сидеть неудобно, ноги затекли, выпрямленную спину он почти не чувствует, затылок зверски чешется от пота. Последний заглянувший в кабинет стажёр выскочил отсюда как ошпаренный, видимо, в ужасе от перекошенного лица начальника.  
  
В теле Тесея сегодня крайне неуютно, но не потому что изменилось тело, а потому что сам Тесей сегодня — проклятая сволочь и Ньют его убьёт, когда вернётся домой. Если Тесей, конечно, разрешит ему войти дальше прикаминного коврика.  
  
От этой мысли тело прошивает дрожь. То есть от воспоминаний о том, что именно они последний раз на этом коврике делали. Зелёное пламя исходящего вызова колыхалось перед глазами Ньюта, и сквозь огонь он видел полный людей главный холл Министерства, от которого камин отделял только бархатный шнур со знаком «неисправен». Если бы в тот раз кто-то сунулся проверить правдивость знака, он бы увидел голого Ньюта, полусогнутого, опёршегося о каминную полку руками, кусающего губы, широко расставившего ноги, покачивающегося от мерных толчков, пачкающего пол, коврик и каминную решётку текущими из члена вязкими каплями. Почти такими же, что пропитали сейчас строгие брюки Тесея, слишком тесные, чтобы в них было комфортно со стоящим членом. Но главный дискомфорт причиняют не они, и даже не всё увеличивающееся влажное пятно. И даже не то, что Ньюту нельзя не то что покидать кресло, но даже менять позу. Нет, главный пиздец сегодняшнего дня — огромный дилдо в его заднице. Упругий и шевелящийся каждый раз, когда Ньют позволяет себе не укладывающееся в рамки позы движение или слишком глубокий вдох.  
  
Громкий стук в дверь раздаётся как набат, но Ньют, наученный слишком сладким опытом, уже даже не дёргается от звука, прежде чем лениво разрешить войти. Но когда дверь открывается, ему приходится встать, и даже если лишь на пару секунд, пока Лита машет рукой и бормочет «сиди-сиди», от движений дилдо внутри Ньют едва не воет, мечтая лишь о том, чтобы день уже кончился, а он сам — наконец-то кончил.  
  
— Ты сегодня сам не свой, — участливо говорит Лита, присаживаясь напротив и наклоняясь через стол. Ньют видит, как натягивают ткань крупные соски, и жалеет, что не может подставить под них ладони. — Что-то серьёзное?  
  
Вопрос Литы повисает в воздухе, пока Ньют судорожно соображает, о чём она только что говорила.  
  
— Нет, — отвечает он спустя долгие полминуты, — конец света отложили ещё на полгода, так что ничего страшнее обычной рутины.  
  
— Ладно, — кивает Лита. — И в семье всё хорошо?  
  
— Да, — выпаливает Ньют и тут же понимает, что слишком поспешил.  
  
— Что-то с Ньютом? Он давно не появлялся здесь.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, он не любит Министерство, — отмахивается Ньют.  
  
Глаза Литы опасно сужаются, её губы беззвучно шевелятся, и Ньют привычно — кто бы мог подумать, что он всё ещё не растерял это умение, — читает с них слова: «Ты всегда краснеешь, когда лжёшь. Что с Ньютом?», — и едва успевает перехватить её руку с палочкой, чтобы на кабинет не легло лишнего заклятия. Любая попытка перекрыть кабинет от внешнего наблюдения или визитёров активирует портал, а двух Тесеев Лите видеть точно ни к чему.  
  
Ньют качает головой.  
  
— Ладно, ты меня раскусила, — говорит он и тянется во внутренний карман.  
  
Когда Тесей первый раз взял в руки это кольцо, Ньют не разговаривал с ним, наверное, целую неделю. Даже не стонал, кончая от того, как Тесей сжимался вокруг его члена. Тоненький ободок, скромные камушки — не зная, как смотреть, и не заметишь, что работа гоблинская. Обручальное, клятвенное, связующее крепче брачных уз. На седьмой день Ньют в ярости схватил его со стола, где оно лежало, будто яблоко раздора между тремя богинями, и засунул в распалённого Тесея, умоляющего хоть что-то в него вставить и закончить начатое. Вынуть кольцо обратно пальцами у Ньюта не вышло, и пришлось высасывать вместе с собственной спермой. Тесей кончил, когда кольцо несколько раз проехалось туда-сюда, а потом чуть не умер от смеха, когда Ньют выплюнул кольцо ему на ладонь и в красках расписал, где именно оно побывало и как его оттуда пришлось доставать.  
  
Сейчас, вспомнив этот момент, Ньют тоже чуть не умер, хотя было совсем не смешно. Даже несмотря на то, как изменилось лицо Литы, когда она увидела кольцо.  
  
— Ты...  
  
— Да, — едва шевелящимися губами ответил Ньют, в ужасе от происходящего.  
  
Лита, будто заворожённая, медленно вложила руку ему в ладонь.  
  
— Да, — тихо ответила она, и он надел кольцо ей на палец.  
  
Камушки кратко вспыхнули и сменили цвет, принимая её ответ, и только увидев это, Ньют понял, что натворил.  
  
Всё так же медленно Лита поднялась, обошла стол и склонилась к нему за поцелуем, и едва её губы коснулись губ Ньюта, он застонал — от мешающейся с наслаждением боли. Дилдо в его заднице будто вдвое разбух, вибрируя, а в следующий миг над ухом Ньюта раздался хлопок.  
  
— Я же предупреждал, — успел произнести Тесей, прежде чем Леита обернулась на звук аппарации и огромный вибрирующий дилдо, ноющая спина и затёкшие от долгого сидения ноги стали наименьшей проблемой Ньюта.


End file.
